


[Podfic] The Truth in Belonging by GoddessofBirth

by takola



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Ownership, Pack Dynamics, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takola/pseuds/takola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles...okay, Stiles knows he's not exactly straight. Has known it since he was fourteen and something about the way Jensen Ackles moved his arms made his breath catch and his stomach drop. But he admits he doesn't thing about it much, not when his mind is filled with Lydia Martin, and her strawberry hair, and the way her lips plump just so when she's making someone cry. It's just not relevant in the face of something like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Truth in Belonging by GoddessofBirth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Truth in Belonging](https://archiveofourown.org/works/394659) by [GoddessofBirth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofBirth/pseuds/GoddessofBirth). 



  
**Link to Audio Files:** [mp3 (26 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/?qayj1sqe89b9ebt) | [m4b (14 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/?hehhwsw3cbz301t)

 


End file.
